Thank you Dr Pope - The sequel
by Hydrangeasia
Summary: Sequel to thank you dr. Pope
1. Chapter 1

Inauguration day

7:30 am.

Olivia laid propped up by the pillows as she nursed Noah. Fitz sat directly beside her on the bed, alternating between gently rubbing Noah's hair and kissing his head as she nursed him.

"Are you excited?" She asked, "this is your second and last inauguration."

"I'm excited for you doctor's appointment coming up, it's been a couple of months since you left the hospital and we still-"

"-Fitz, you are so one track minded, can we just celebrate today please and then you can badger me about the doctor's appointment and everything else you badger me about tomorrow."

Fitz hated when she made him feel as if he was overreacting or being overbearing just because he worried about her. After her c-section with Noah, she stayed in the hospital for over a month. There was a reason for that.

Through Fitz's historic landslide re-election win, she stayed in the hospital. He held no victory rally or concert as he did on his first election win, instead, he taped a video message to be broadcast on tv, thanking all his campaign workers, volunteers and supporters for his win. He'd practically set up an office in the hospital and refused to leave unless absolutely necessary, a few hours in the night to shower and change and sometimes a few hours in the day if a meeting was important enough. That was it.

They celebrated Thanksgiving in the hospital room, they ate roasted turkey by the white house chef, surrounded by her squad of friends and Jerry. Through it all, the doctors worked to figure out what was going on in Olivia's head. They were no closer to figuring it out what caused her cardiac arrest two months later.. Her migraines were coming as frequently as they have for most of her life. Everything with her seemed normal, only, after what happened nothing could ever be normal again. They were always on alert now.

Olivia had a theory; the increased chemicals in her brain from pregnancy disrupted her usual brain activity, which disrupted her migraines and when these chemicals became less in the waning months of pregnancy, her migraines returned. She liked to think of her brain as a computer, it simplified things, there was just an overload and now everything is back to about as normal as she's used to. Her migraines were at the same pain index and frequency as before she became pregnant. She had another theory as well, a bit more superstitious than the first, maybe the first theory wasn't the case at all, maybe her body was fighting off her migraines, to protect her and the baby and in the last weeks of pregnancy, couldn't fight it any longer and her body succumbed. She'd like to think that was true, but it didn't strike her as possible. She hadn't been to her lab as yet, she hadn't run her own tests and even though she looks over lab results and brain scans, they hadn't brought her any closer, everything looked normal.

"Look, I know you're worried but today is a good day, it's your inauguration and me and Noah and Gerry are gonna be there."

"I know."

"Let's just get through the day, being positive."

"I'm being positive," Fitz said with a smile.

"You suck at being positive."

Olivia realized Noah had stopped nursing which meant he was full so she gently pulled him off her breast and handed him to Fitz.

"Your turn to burp him, daddy."

Fitz smiled and took Noah against his chest and began to tap against his bag lightly.

"Come on buddy, get it out."

Olivia stood and stretched and then fixed her top to cover her breasts. She had a heart monitoring device that she slept with, she thought it was unnecessary but Fitz insisted and in the interest of avoiding an argument, she agreed.

After removing the device from her chest, she dropped it in the drawer in the nightstand.

A small burp escaped Noah's lips and then he stretched his chubby body in his onesie. He was born almost 9 pounds and had gained weight at a steady rise, he was now a little over 15 pounds.

Olivia took a croissant from the breakfast spread the staff had delivered to their room on a cart and bit a piece after dipping it in the raspberry jam.

"So, we only have a few hours before your inauguration so let's get to it," Olivia announced.

She hadn't been to an official event since giving birth and so she was excited to finally go out. They bathed Noah first, washed his hair and then gave him to his nanny while they stayed in their bedroom and showered. Even though they'd showered together and she did feel him staring all over her body the entire time, nothing happened in the shower. They hadn't slept together since before she gave birth, not because there was no passion, there were tons. After she'd gone through her postpartum healing period, it was that Fitz always had something going on that prevented him from having sex. She knew him well enough to know that it was only because of her incident. He did this every time. Whenever she had any sort of health incident or really anything at all, it affected his ability to be intimate. He spent so much time worrying about her health, it's no wonder he has no time for sex. She knew that even if she turned around and tried to initiate sex in the shower, he wouldn't do it, he'd say there was no time or just pretend he didn't know what she was doing.

After her shower, she dressed in her underwear and wrapped a rope around her body and then went to meet with her stylists to begin her hair and makeup in her powder room down the hall. She was finished within an hour and then dressed in a white sheath dress and wool coat from Valentino.

When she went back to Noah she found him with Fitz in their bedroom. Fitz had on his suit and Noah was dress in a cream onesie with a bib that read "got milk" around his neck in case he puked. His little flecks of brown hair were brushed to the side and he was sucking on his pacifier.

"Awww, my ovaries." Olivia joked. "He's just so precious, I can't believe he's ours."

She walked over and kissed Noah on his head over and over until she got a smile from him.

Fitz smiled. "You look beautiful." He leaned in to give her a kiss but she stopped him.

"Lipstick."

"Oh."

She chuckled. "I'm kidding. Kiss me."

Fitz shook his head and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Is that all I'm gonna get today?' She asked.

"How come Cyrus hasn't come to drag us out a yet," Fitz said, completely ignoring her question.

Just then, Cyrus burst through the doors without knocking.

"I'm ready."

"You're gonna live forever." Fitz joked.

"The ceremony is in a couple of hours, we gotta go - hey Noah, cutie- let's go." Cyrus walked out. "The cars are waiting, we gotta get to the capitol building."

Olivia stood staring at Fitz.

"You look delicious." She said.

He smirked.

"Come on, let's go."

They dropped Noah back at his nursery with his nanny and as they were heading out of his nursery, Olivia tripped over her own feet but Fitz managed to catch her before she fell.

"Liv?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine." She said quickly.

"Can you call the doctor please?" Fitz said to one of his aides in the hallway.

"Fitz...no...stop. There's no need to call anyone I literally just tripped because the shoes are hurting my feet."

Fitz held her face up and looked into her eyes for a moment and then he turned back to his aide.

"Call the doctor."

"Do not call anyone." Olivia insisted.

Fitz wasn't deterred.

"Why are you still here?" He asked the aide who stood awkwardly, not sure what do do.

"Sorry, sir." She said as she scurried to find the white house doctor.

Olivia shook her head and walked out of the nursery but once she was out of the door, Fitz grabbed her arm gently to stop her.

"Olivia-"

"No."

She stopped walking and slipped her off her uncomfortable heels. She had no idea why but since she gave birth she just didn't have the same balance she used to and heels hurt her feet. She hadn't gone out much so she didn't exactly get a chance to readjust to walking in them all day. She crossed the hall to their bedroom and walked into her closet. Fitz followed behind her.

"Olivia-"

"Fitz just please stop. Okay?"

"Stop what? Stop caring about you?"

"Stop coddling me like I'm an infant..like I'm an invalid. When I married you, it was because I wanted a partner, not a babysitter."

She began searching through her shoes to find something that she could actually walk in.

"What? Am I just supposed to pretend you didn't heart didn't stop beating in front of me-"

Her cellphone rang. She answered once she saw that it was Abby.

"Abby- no...just meet me here with Harry and you can travel with us in the motorcade."

Olivia hung up and pulled out a pair of shorter white heels that she could manage. She slipped them on and stood. Fitz just watched her. Olivia took a few paces to see how they felt on her foot.

"Olivia?"

She didn't respond.

There was a knock on the door.

"Don't come in," Olivia called.

"Come in," Fitz called.

A few seconds later, a doctor walked in with a small medical bag.

"Mr. President-"

"Dr. Bennet, I'm sorry to have wasted your time, it was just a clumsy fall, I'm perfectly fine."

Fitz relented and nodded to the doctor, letting him know he could leave. Olivia followed right behind the doctor leaving Fitz alone in the closet. She went to the first floor, to wait on her Abby and Harrison.

When they arrived the first thing Abby did was drag Olivia upstairs, with Harrison, to Noah's nursery.

Olivia asked them to wait outside the nursery when they arrived and went inside and took him from his nanny and then brought him back out so they could see him. Abby brought hand sanitizer and had them both sanitize their hands in the meantime.

"Oh my god, he's so cute.. every time I see him I just feel like it's my time to put my uterus to work." Abby gushed when she saw him.

Olivia chuckled.

"Me too. I can't wait to get another one."

Abby didn't respond because she didn't really think Olivia meant it after what happened with Noah, maybe she meant surrogacy.

"Are you bringing him to the inauguration?" Harrison asked, wondering why Noah wasn't dressed.

"I'd like to but no way, it's too cold outside."

"He's just amazing." Abby watched how Noah's blue eyes followed her curiously. "He's gonna be so smart, I can tell."

"I hope not. I mean.. I'd settle for standard intelligence, enough to get him into NYU or something."

"I mean..you never know, maybe he'll be like you, your gift didn't manifest itself until you were a little older no?" Harrison asked.

"Can stop talking about this, I don't even wanna think about it okay. It makes me anxious."

"It's unlikely so I wouldn't worry," Abby said.

Olivia let them stay with Noah for a little while longer before she gave him back to his nanny and pulled Abby down the hall to her powder, leaving Harrison alone in the hall, the inauguration was set to commence at noon. It was already almost 11 am but she still needed a moment alone with Abby.

"What's up?" Abby said as they entered the room and Olivia locked the door behind her.

"I just need to vent a little."

"Yeah, you sounded upset on the phone."

"It's Fitz, he's driving me up the fucking wall."

"Again? Why?"

Olivia sat on the armchair and sighed.

"He's just been so uptight, I can't breathe without him trying to take me to the emergency room."

Olivia had complained about this before, multiple times actually.

"Well, you almost died in front of him, I'm sure he can't just forget that I mean it's been a few months and I still worry about you because what happened was just so out of the blue."

"I know and I understand but it's like nothing I say matters to him, he just does whatever he wants and that's the thing that bothers me. He just railroads me, like earlier I tripped because my heels were uncomfortable and because of that he called the doctor when I literally just tripped and I tried to tell him and he just ignores me."

"I mean I can see why that's annoying but he's just worried about you."

Fitz opened the door to the powder room and stepped inside.

"Abby can you give us a second," Fitz said.

Abby looked at Olivia.

"Uh sure. I'll be right outside."

"Actually, can you wait downstairs, we'll be right behind you."

Abby nodded and headed out the door, all the while she stared at Olivia, communicating with her eyes that they'd been busted as she walk passed Fitz through the door. Fitz closed the door once Abby was outside.

Olivia stood.

"How much did you hear?"

"Only the part where you think I'm railroading you."

"Are you upset?"

"No, you should be able to express yourself. I think it's good that you're talking to your friends."

"So that's it?"

"Do you want me to be upset?"

"No, but don't you even care to ask me why I think you're railroading me?"

"I know why you think that."

"But?"

"But nothing."

"But...you don't care." Olivia finished.

Fitz shrugged.

"Why would you, it's not like I'm an actual person with feelings that need to be taken into consideration."

"Why are you so bent of fighting with me, now is not the time to fight, now is the time to figure out what's wrong with you so we can fix it, everything else, doesn't matter to me."

He walked back to the door and held it open for her.

"We should get going, we're already late."

Olivia sighed and walked through the door. They both walked downstairs to the car in silence. When they arrived, everyone who would be travelling in the motorcade had gathered. Gerry had finally come down as well.

"Hey, Liv."

"Hey, Gerr." Olivia said.

Abby noticed Olivia seemed visibly upset but she could tell she was trying to hide it so she didn't ask her what happened after she left.

Soon after they gathered, they boarded the motorcade and headed to the capitol building. When they arrived, they greeted the Supreme court justices, cabinet members, senators, congress members. It took them a while to get through them all.

It all happened so fast. When they finally went out to the crowd of about 1 million people gathered in the national mall and millions more watching on tv, waiting to hear Fitz say his pledge.

As the ceremony commenced, Olivia who was supposed to hold the bible Fitz swore his oath on, decided to gave Gerry do it instead.

She could feel Fitz staring at her when she told him to do it instead. She'd played it off rather well for everyone else, made it seem like it'd be a great father-son moment, and it was but she didn't exactly do it for that reason.

After the ceremony and Fitz's speech, they attended a luncheon with much of the same guests that were present at the ceremony and then after the luncheon they followed the inaugural parade down Pennsylvania Ave.

* * *

Olivia wasn't back at the white house until almost 66 pm after leaving everyone at the function. She changed her clothing and took Noah from the nursery back to her bedroom to nurse him. Throughout the day, he drank the milk she pumped for him but after being gone for over 6 hours, she was ready to nurse him so on her way home she texted her nanny and told her not to give him his next bottle since she would be there in time to feed him.

As she fed Noah, she watched him grabbing at her breast with his tiny fingers, He made her so happy with his chubby cheeks and perfect lips. She ran her finger across his hair gently as he fed, laying it in one direction against his scalp.

As Olivia did this she heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"It's me., Gerry said.

"Come in Gerry."

She pulled Noah of her nipple and fixed her shirt. He was almost asleep and done drinking.

"You're just in time, I know you like burping him."

"Yes, yes, yes." Gerry ran over and took Noah from her arms.

Gerry sat on the rocking chair by the side of their bed, next to Noah's crib.

"You left early too?" Olivia said.

"Yeah, it was boring, dad's talking to a lot of boring people, I left 20 minutes after you."

Gerry began tapping Noah's back lightly until he burped and then he gave Noah back to Olivia.

After Gerry left to go back to his room, Olivia laid in bed with Noah, until she inadvertently fell asleep along with him.

An hour later, she felt someone sitting beside her. When she opened her eyes, she saw Fitz.

"What time is it?"She asked.

"Almost 8."

"Oh my god." She sat up. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep."

Fitz shrugged. "Don't worry about it."

Olivia nodded and looked over to Noah, he was still asleep. She reached over to the nightstand and grabbed her phone and saw that Tucker and Carson texted her that they were waiting to get her "glamified" as they called it.

"I'm gonna go get ready. What time are we leaving?" She asked.

"We can leave at 9. It'll take us about 15 minutes to get there."

"Okay."

She stood and then leaned over the bed and smelled Noah's diaper.

"Woah stinky butt."

She picked him up gently but he woke nonetheless and stretched in her arms and cooed softly.

Olivia kissed his chin.

"I'll change him," Fitz said.

"No, it's okay, I'll do it."

"No, please I want to," Fitz said again.

"Okay, I'll just go get ready."

He spread out a blanket that had been thrown over Noah's crib on their bed and then took Noah from Olivia and changed his diaper. Olivia went back down the hall to her powder room her Tucker and Carson were waiting. She redid her hair and makeup and dressed in her strapless embellished Ralph and Russo dress. She was done just a few minutes before 9 pm and when she went back to her bedroom to meet Fitz, he was dressed as well with a fitter leaving the room after helping him with his tux.

"Oh good, just in time." He said.

"Yeah, let me just peep in on Noah before we go."

"Sure."

She walked back across the hall and opened the door to Noah's nursery. He was in his rocker, cooing softly and kicking his legs while his nanny read him a book.

"We won't be long, maybe a couple of hours and then you can retire for the night," Olivia said to Gemma, their nanny on the weekends.

"Sure, take your time, he's good as always."

Olivia nodded and smiled and then they headed down to the motorcade. They were there by 9:20. The entire ball had stalled because the president needed to have the first dance so when Olivia and Fitz walked into the grand ballroom, everyone was standing around or sitting, waiting, the band stopped playing music. When the audience saw them both walk unto the floor, they cheered, the music began again.

Fitz wrapped his arms around Olivia's waist and Olivia wrapped her arms around his shoulders and they began moving slowly to the music.

After a few minutes, other guests joined them on the floor.

"You look beautiful tonight." He said after a while.

"Thanks."

She had imagined the day differently. It was supposed to be perfect and normal. She wasn't supposed to be reminded of her illness, she wasn't supposed to have a passive-aggressive fight with Fitz and she definitely wasn't supposed to rather have been home than dancing with her husband at his inauguration.

"You know…" Fitz began. "..you've been pretending all day not to be mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you."

"Really? Not even just a little frustrated."

Olivia didn't respond.

"I'm sorry." He said after a few silent moments.

"For what?"

"I know I've been hard on you with this but I don't know what else to do, I don't know how else to be, you almost died in front of me and we're no closer to figuring out what happened now than we did three months ago so I can't just go back to normal, I can't pretend this didn't happen. It could happen again, right now."

Olivia looked at him for the first time since they'd began dancing.

"I'm not asking you to but I feel like your reducing me to some inanimate object that you need to preserve no matter what. You're ignoring everything I tell you-"

"Because I don't believe you." He regretted the words the moment he said them.

"What do you mean?' She asked confused.

"I just mean…" he hesitated. "I don't think you told the truth when you said you saw no signs that was going to happen. I think you must've known."

"Of course..because that's exactly the type of person I am. I'd lie about something that could've killed me and my child."

"See….I didn't mean it like that."

"I'm gonna go home."

"Olivia."

She let go of his shoulders and lifted the train of her dress and walked over to secret service.

"Take me home." She said quietly.

Everyone stared but Fitz ignored them and met her out in the hall.

"I'll come with you."

"No. Stay here and enjoy your ball. It'd be a shame to have your lying wife ruin it for you."

"Olivia-" he said.

"No. I just want to go home, take a bath and lay down with my baby and I'd like to do that by myself. If that's alright with you." She said sarcastically and then turned and walked away.

He watched her walk down the hall with secret service and when she disappeared through the exit and got in her car waiting out the back entrance of the hotel, he followed behind her in the motorcade a little while after.

When she got to the white house, she went straight to her bathroom and stripped off her clothes and got into the shower. After a half hour shower, she dressed in her robe and wrapped up her wet hair and headed to Noah's nursery.

"Gemma?" Olivia called.

"Dr Pope?"

"I'm here a little early for him."

Olivia walked over to Noah's bassinet and lifted him into her arms and kissed him. He was still awake.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Dr Pope," Gemma said.

Olivia walked back to her bedroom and closed the door behind her then crawled into her bed and snuggled with Noah.

She fell asleep again until she felt Noah move in her arms and realized it was Fitz who was taking him from the bed to put him in his crib beside the bed.

She eased up and let Fitz take him and once Noah was in the crib, she leaned back against her pillow.

Fitz pulled his towel from his waist and dried his wet hair and walked naked to the closet. He put on some underpants and threw his wet towel in the laundry bin and then walked back to bed.

He pulled back the sheets and laid behind her. He slightly leaned over her to see if she'd fallen back asleep but she was up.

"Livie, can we talk?"

"No."

"You're so mad at me we can't even talk?"

"I just wanna go to bed."

He wrapped his arm around her body and hugged her and then he leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips. She didn't kiss him back.

"Fitz let me go." Her voice broke and she started crying.

Fitz leaned up.

"You're crying...why are you crying?"

She turned around, laying with her back to him once again and pulled the cover up to her face.

"Olivia?"

Fitz sat up and pulled the cover off them both.

"No. You're not going to bed mad at me. I'm not letting you."

She turned around and glared at him. She wasn't crying anymore.

"Are you incapable of respecting my wishes for just a second? Just one second… that's all I'm asking for."

"You married an annoying person, I don't know what else to tell you."

She pursed her lips together and shook her head.

"You're not funny." She said dryly.

"I know but we have to talk about this."

She fixed her pillowed behind her and sat up straight.

"Fine."

"Okay so first of all, I didn't mean that I thought you'd try to imperil your own life or Noah's by lying about what happened. I just think that you downplay things that are going on with your body because you that will spare me worrying about you or something."

Olivia didn't respond.

"The only reason I probably thought that was because it was my own way of protecting myself. I was so scared that I thought there was no way this just happened randomly. There must've been some sign that it was coming and you just hid it but I was wrong. When the person you're in love with almost dies, you come up with ways in your mind to make it make sense, that was my way, I guess."

She sat quietly for a moment, reflecting on what he said.

"Olivia?" he called since she hadn't responded.

"You have to stop treating me this way?"

"Treating you- how?"

"Treating me like my father treated me."

"I'm your father now? Because I'm worried about your health?" he said, offended.

"When I was younger and lived with my dad, my pain didn't matter, my feelings didn't matter, what I wanted didn't matter. All that mattered was that I was alive and I could solve an equation. He ignored everything else about me. He was so scared of losing me because he wanted to control me. I feel like your doing that thing but in a different way. You're scared of losing me because you love me and I get that but does it have to be so extreme? You can be worried about my health and not ignore me and pretend like Olivia the person doesn't exist. You can still be my husband and show me affection."

"You mean have sex?"

"That's part of it."

He sighed.

"I'm sorry. I don't want you to feel that way."

"Are you gonna stop doing it or are you just gonna be sorry I feel this way?"

He frowned.

"It's hard for me to understand, it really is, you almost died...your heart stopped and we're just supposed to go back to normal?"

"I didn't say that..you know, forgot it, nothing's gonna change."

"No- I wanna know ….what would be sufficient for you."

"Anything. Anything that's better than what we've had for the last three months. Everything's supposed to be perfect, we have the baby we tried so hard for and he's perfect. We're supposed to be enjoying him. We're supposed to be enjoying each other. Instead, every day we're fighting about doctor's appointments and symptoms and PET scans and MRI'S and CT scans, literally the same thing for the past 3 months."

He sighed but didn't say a word.

Olivia shook her head and turned back around and laid against her pillow.

Fitz leaned over after a few moments and kissed her on the crook of her neck.

"I hear you okay? I'll try to be better. I promise. I just I can't lose you. I can't raise Noah on my own. I can't-" he got so choked up with tears he couldn't finish his thought.

She turned around and held him and kissed him.

"I'm not going anywhere. I have almost died plenty of times and I'm still here. I spent three months being tortured in Iran and I came back to you. My heart literally stopped and I still came back to you. I'm not leaving you. You'd fall apart without me, can't let that happen." She said as he kissed his head and leaned up and pressed both palms against his cheeks, staring into his eyes. "Okay?"

He nodded and kissed her lips and then tried to lean up she held him and kissed him again, he was slightly resisting.

"Fitz..." she said softly.

He pulled her hands from his face and held them down against the bed. Their eyes met for a quiet moment and he realized it was time to listen to her and trust her. If she said she was ready then he was ready.

"Fine." He relented.

She chuckled.

Fitz leaned down and kissed her again and then began to untie and open her towel robe. Once it was open, Olivia leaned up and pulled her arms from the sleeve and just like that she was completely naked.

He kissed down her neck slowly and softly until he reached her breasts. Her nipples were hard. He licked over her areola and then sucked her nipple.

She bit her lips. It felt good but she was eager for something else so she pushed him down further. He kissed down her stomach, past her c-section scar until he reached in between her legs.

He turned her body slightly to the side and opened her legs at a right angle and pressed his tongue against her clit hard.

"Yeahhhh."

She was so close already, it wouldn't take long. She ran her fingers through his hair and closed her eyes.

He kissed over her vulva softly and then began sucking on her clit.

"Fitz…"

She threw her leg over his back and arched her back.

He licked her clit like a cat licked from a bowl of water. She broke into quakes and he leaned up slightly, licked two fingers and then slowly slid them into her as he began licking her again.

She pressed her lips together and covered her mouth. Noah was 5 feet away in his crib and she had no intention of waking him.

Fitz felt a gush of fluid squirt against his chin. Her legs locked around his head and he felt her grab into his hair. It hurt.

"Ahhhhhhgggg."

He heard the muffled sound escape through her covered mouth and slowly removed his fingers and kissed her softly up and down until he felt her body relax and her legs loosen around him.

He leaned up and smiled. She was panting.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine."

She reached down and began to tug roughly at the band of his underpants.

"Okay..okay.."

He underpants was barely at his knees before he felt the back of her throat pressed against the tip of his penis.

"Ouuuu." He yelped.

He didn't know why he made that sound. It didn't hurt he was just surprised he swallowed him up so fast.

She pulled back and then took him deeper.

He gasped.

"Be careful."

She glared up at him for a moment, scolding him while he was still in her mouth and continued sucking him as she massaged the base of his shaft.

"Fuckkk…" He whispered mostly to himself.

He hated that it felt so good. He spent months repressing every single sexual urge he had, thinking that a few moments of pleasure wasn't worth risking having anything happened to her but now….now it felt so good he thought he might simultaneously combust.

He underpants were still halfway down his legs but he'd given up trying to get them off.

She kicked up a notch and had begun to go something with her tongue as she sucked and he immediately stopped her. Quickly and gently, trying to pull her up. She stopped and eased up when she felt him stiffen a little and realized he was trying to stop her. He was a little out of breath, so was she but she leaned in and kissed him anyway.

"Hey, hey, hey!"

She broke the kiss and chuckle.

"What?"

She said before kissing him again. She climbed on top and shoved him down and continued kissing him.

Fitz broke the kiss and lifted her off him and laid her against the pillow. He stood and finished taking off his underpants then he kneeled between her legs.

"You still have in the IUD right?"

"When would I have taken it out?" She quipped.

He smiled and leaned closer on top of her. "Just a question."

"Mmhmm." She said, nodding her head impatiently.

He stroked his penis, wet with Olivia's spit and ran his tip up and down her slit. He did this a few times and watched her writhe anxiously before entering her slowly until her walls swallowed him whole.

"Oh, shit…." He groaned. "Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit." he leaned down and kissed as he eagerly for the first time all night like he couldn't resist and he couldn't have enough. He began thrusting fast. Olivia held him tight as she pressed her forehead against his, kissing him deeply.

"Fuck...me...baby." She whimpered into his in-between hungry kisses.

He thrust quicker and quicker.

"Ahhhh." Olivia moaned.

She began to meet his thrusts. Grinding her hips against him. She grabbed his ass and pressed him into her as they both began to orgasm. He did something she didn't think he'd do though, he pulled away from her, barely quick enough to pull out and came on her stomach.

She was going to ask him why but thought about it for a second and decided to let it go, she was just glad she got sex.

He laid over, still panting softly and laid his head against her chest. She began stroking his hair slowly.

"Do you think you can go again?" She asked after she caught her breath and felt ready to go again.

Fitz looked up and chuckled,

"Again?"

"Yeah." She said with a wicked smile.

"Can I get my strength back at least?"

He eased up from her chest and laid his back against the pillow.

"It's been months and I haven't been jacking off so I'm practically a virgin."

She rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"Funny again, huh?"

"No, I was being serious."

"Oh."

He pretended to go bed as she stared at him and then jumped up, startling her.

"I'm kidding."

She laughed.

"Turn over."

She flipped over on her stomach and laid with her pressed tightly together on purpose, he'd have to open them.

Fitz got behind her and once again began stroking up and down his shaft until he was semi-hard then pulled open her legs slightly before slowly entering her again. Once he was inside her he began thrusting. His body would meet hers and pushed them both forward with every thrust but he knew that was exactly how she liked it from behind.

He continued slow and steady, with their fingers intertwined.

"I love you…" He whispered.

"Mmmmm...I love you...more."

"You feel so...good." He groaned. "I almost forgot."

"Cum in me this time." She said softly as she felt her orgasm close. "...Please."

He leaned up slightly and pulled her up so she was on all fours and continued thrusting until once again, they both came. This time, even though he wasn't thrilled, he came inside her and then plopped down beside her. She laid her head against his chest. They were both naked, uncovered by the sheets and a little sticky from Fitz's cum on her stomach.

"You aren't still mad at me are you?'

He teased slightly and smiled when he felt her smile against his chest.

"How could I be?"

He chuckled.

"You know I can't keeping cuming in you right?"

"Why is that?" She asked nonchalantly.

"We can't risk you getting pregnant again."

"That's what birth control is for."

"You're acting as if that's 100%."

"How long did we try before I got pregnant with Noah?"

"Few months."

"Exactly, we're having sex 2 to 4 times a day before, during and after I was ovulating and it still took months, I'm not exactly the fertility queen and it's not like we're using the pull out method. I think we're fine."

"Liv-"

"Please just-"

"Okay fine, you're right, you're right." He kissed her forehead.

They laid silently until Olivia drifted off to sleep a few minutes later. Fitz, however, couldn't sleep so easily. He would try to ease up, for her sake but he couldn't just get over the fact that she was sick and until they found a cure or some sort of solution to her migraines, he knew at any moment, it could happen again.


	2. Chapter 2

When Olivia woke the next morning, Fitz was already up and walking around with Noah in this arms. She could hear Noah giggling as Fitz played with him.

She sat up and smiled. She was feeling refreshed and for the first time in a while, cheerful.

"Morning." She called out to Fitz.

She felt something on her chest and looked down, it as the heart monitoring device. He must've strapped it on her during the night.

She shook her head and looked back to him, with a smile.

"Really?" She asked.

"What?" He said with a smile of his own.

"It's okay, if sleeping with this makes you feel better then I will."

Fitz walked over to the bed and sat.

"I slept straight through the night last night. Did Noah wake up?"

"He did but it's okay, I took care of him, fed him a couple bottles from the fridge"

Olivia leaned up and kissed him.

"Last night was amazing."

He kissed her softly on the lips and smiled.

When he broke the kiss and Olivia leaned up, she saw the headline on the tv. She couldn't hear what they were saying, because the tv was on mute but the headline clearly read:

"**First lady Olivia Grant storms out of inaugural ball after fight with president Grant."**

Olivia gasped. "Oh my god."

Fitz grabbed the remote and turned it off.

"Ignore that."

"I was so mad last night, I wasn't even thinking about how it looked that I walked out. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. I've had over a decade of being married publicly where I had to pretend to be so in love with someone I couldn't stand. I'm done with that. I don't want you to pretend or fake anything with me. They'll get over the story, eventually. They always do."

She stood from the bed and slipped her robe over her naked body.

"You're right but I'm actually in love with you so I just hate that I reacted that way, I just wasn't thinki-."

"-Livie, it's okay, I've been through this a hundred times, It'll die down."

She nodded and kissed Noah. He was so big for a 3 month old, she was still amazed he was her son.

"Hi Noah, my gorgeous boy. Good morning papa. Bonjour papa. Bom dia Papai, Zǎoshang hǎo bàba."

"The last one was mandarin right?"

"Right."

She was enjoying him so much she wasn't looking forward to leaving him for work.

"What time are you going to the office?" She asked.

"Late. I just think after last night I just wanted to make sure everything was okay before I rushed off."

"I'm okay, but we can talk in the shower while we shower and ...maybe do some other things too."

"Well, I'm all for doing some other things...umm…" He slightly scrunched his nose. "As long as I wear a condom."

"Wear a condom? Why? I'm on birth control."

"Yeah but I just...I don't want to be thinking about possibly getting you pregnant while we're having sex."

"But I'm not understanding, I'm on birth control, the whole point of birth control is so you don't have to worry about knocking me up while we bone."

"I know that as I'm speaking to you now...but my mind is gonna go there regardless, just so that this is not what I'm thinking about while we have sex, I think it's just better if I wear one."

She shrugged and walked over to the breakfast cart in the room and ate a strawberry.

"If that's what you need to feel comfortable then I'll respect that, as long as we still get to have sex."

"You'll get all the dick you want." He said with a smile, glad she didn't completely shut the idea down.

"But Fitz, I know you know that I want more children right, you wanted more children too"

"There are other ways for us to extend our family, adoption or maybe even surrogacy."

Olivia sighed. "I can't-"

Noah began to fuss in Fitz's arms, drawing both their attention to him.

"He's hungry, he woke a little before you."

She walked to the bed and pulled her robe down from her shoulders.

Fitz laid Noah in her arms and sat beside her as she began to feed him, her breasts were full of milk and swollen.

"Livie, what were you saying?"

"Nothing."

He kissed her temple and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Hey, come on, let's talk about it."

"I don't know, I guess I just never actually thought that I'd never give birth to another child."

"Don't think of it that way, don't think that you can't, it's just not safe for now, maybe when we figure out what's going on with you and fix it, we can try again but until then, we either hold off or we do surrogacy or something."

She frowned. "Okay? I'm sure we'll talk about this more in the future."

He kissed her again.

"I'm gonna set the bath okay."

She nodded and smiled at him.

Fitz walked to the bathroom to set the bath. Olivia reached for the remote and turned the tv back on along with the volume.

"**-Grant just might be the most unlucky man in the woman department, for such a handsome man, his first wife tried to kill him- allegedly- and his second wife is some ghetto baby mama who can't control her temper enough to behave herself at a public event."**

"**How dare you speak about Dr. Pope that way, one of the smartest, if not the smartest person in the world. First of all, none of us know exactly what happened. All we've seen is footage of her walking away from the president, we didn't see any sort of fight or argument, everything I've heard so far is pure speculation, fit for a tabloid magazine and not a news channel."**

When Fitz walked back into the room she muted the tv but he'd already heard it.

"Are you watching this? Really?"

"Apparently I'm ghetto and you are unlucky to be married to me."

"Not true. I'm the luckiest man in the world."

"If Mellie stormed out of an event, they wouldn't call her ghetto, they'd ask what you did to upset her."

"Very true." He said as he sat beside her once again.

He fixed the pillow behind her back so it wasn't so uneven.

"And while the entire world spent last night dissecting our relationship and parsing 5 seconds of footage, we were in bed, making love."

Olivia chuckled.

"Can you grab the breast pump, I have to get some of this milk out of me."

"Sure, I'll be right back."

Fitz went down to the kitchen to grab Olivia's breast pump and then headed right back. He sat with her as she pumped her milk into one bottle and then when she was finished they cleaned Noah up together, dressed him then brought him to his nursery so they could shower and begin their day.

As Fitz was about to follow Olivia in the bathroom he realized he didn't have a condom, because they'd never used one together before. He stopped.

When Olivia felt him stop she stopped and turned around as well.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't have a condom."

She chuckled.

"It's okay, we can buy some later but I mean we're still gonna have sex right."

"Yeah, I'm just gonna steal some from Gerry."

"Fitz seriously, you don't have to go and steal your son's condoms, I'm on birth control, I'm fine with us using a condom but come on, you're being kind of ridiculous."

He sighed when he realized she was right.

"Honestly, you're right." He said as he continued walking and stopped in front of her and swept her up honeymoon style.

"I'm annoying baby, I know."

Olivia chuckled as he walked her into the bathroom and sat her on the counter and then opened her legs and stood in between them.

He opened her robe and pulled it down her arms and lifted her slightly so he could take it off then he stepped back and pulled off his shirt and underpants.

He pulled her to the edge of the counter and spread open her legs then slowly slid his cock into her wet folds. He pulled her body closer to his and rested his forehead against hers and closed his eyes just to relish in the feel for the briefest of moments before he began thrusting into her.

He thought he might cum as soon as he gave her the first stroke. When he stared down at her he realized that for the past three months, he'd really been ignoring her, not intentionally but he was so worried about her health that he wasn't able to focus on anything else. She was right and he finally saw it.

He held her by the chin and brought her face in for a kiss.

"I missed you." He whispered softly.

"I missed you too."She whispered back.

Fitz smiled and scooped his arms under her legs and then lifted her off the counter and began thrusting into her.

"Oh my god….shit." She moaned as she secured her arms around his neck.

Her body raised up and down with every thrust.

"Mmm...Fitzzz."

Fitz closed his eyes, he was close already.

"Shit...Livie….I'm gonna cum."

"Mmhmm...yess..yess...yess...oh god."

She grabbed him tighter as she felt her inside swell and liquid begin to gush from between her legs.

"Fuck!" She screamed.

Fitz thrusted harder and backed her against the wall as they both orgasmed. When he finished he pulled out and let her down to the ground. His cum dripped down her thigh as he leaned over the counter to catch her breath.

Fitz leaned over and kissed down her back.

"Spank me." Olivia said with a sly smile as she leaned over the bathroom vanity counter.

Fitz pressed his hand on the small of her back and then used his other hand and spanked her on the ass, not hard, with just enough force for her to feel it.

"Mmm.." She moaned and bit her lip. "Again...harder."

Fitz spanked her again, just a little harder. He began pumping his shaft when he felt his erection coming back and as soon as he was hard, he slowly slid himself into her again.

Sensing that she wanted a little rough roleplay, he decided to play along and pulled both her arms behind her and held him in place as he fucked her hard against the counter.

She loved it.

"Fuck..baby…" She screamed.

He spanked her again.

"Shit...your pussy is so good."

He pulled her back against his chest and kissed her slowly as he continued fucking her.

"Mmmm…" She moaned against his lips.

She could feel her insides swelling up, she could feel her orgasm coming.

Fitz reached around his free hand and groped her breast.

"Shit-"

Olivia raised her leg and propped it up on the counter so Fitz had a better angle to thrust deeper into her and within seconds, she was squirting all over the marble tiles in the bathroom.

She broke the kiss as she rode out her orgasm and then she felt Fitz let go of her arm and pulled out quickly. He turned her body around quickly and kneeled her on the ground and began jerking himself until he came on her breasts.

She smiled as she watched him close his eyes and throw his head back. The look on his face was one of complete ecstasy. He'd never been so free during sex, not since she came back from her trip.

She softly kissed the tip of his penis as the last drops of cum dripped from his tip and when his orgasm passed, he opened his eyes and looked down at her with a smile.

"Wow."

He lifted her off the ground and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"That was kind of amazing."

"Ya think." He responded with a smile

She chuckled.

He lifted her higher so he was laying over his shoulder and walked over to the bathtub and turned on the faucet. Olivia slid off his shoulder and stepped into the bathtub.

"Come in, the water's fine." She said as she sat down in the tub with water from the faucet still flowing.

Fitz stood and climbed in behind her.

"What time is it?" Fitz asked absently.

"I don't know, I lost track." Olivia said with a chuckle.

She laid against his back. Fitz wrapped his arms around her and when the tub filled up, Fitz used his foot to turn the faucet off.

They laid quietly for a while.

"You know baby, that the first time we had sex and I felt like you weren't treating me like I was gonna break...I mean, you still did a little but it was less than you ever have since I came back. I think you really enjoyed it."

"It's not on purpose, I don't know...I'm just so over-protective of you and I know it has to be annoying for you but I just can't help it….as we were having sex I looked at you and I realized that I missed you. I've seen you everyday for three months since you gave birth to Noah but it doesn't feel like it and that's because I spend so much time worrying about you that I'm not able to enjoy you, I'm not able to enjoy being your husband, I'm not able to enjoy Noah."

Olivia leaned up and turned around so she could see him.

"I know it's hard for you, I understand or at least I try to understand what it's like to be with someone like me who probably at any moment could have a migraine and go into cardiac arrest-"

"Are you trying to help cause this speech isn't helping."

She chuckled.

"I just meant that your fear is real, but you also have to remember that your wife is pretty fucking tough, I'm not leaving you or our baby or Gerry, I will fight as hard as I can no matter what happens, whether it's with my body or anthing else."

Fitz smiled and leaned up and kissed her softly on the lips.

"I love you."

Olivia blushed and smiled.

"I love you too."

"I wanted to take you out tonight..on a date."

Olivia raised her eyebrows.

"A date? Where are we going?"

"A nice dinner, just us."

"Sounds good." She said as he leaned in a kissed him one more time. " I'm actually kind of excited, we haven't been out, just us for a while."

"I know, I'm sorry, I told myself after we got married that I still wanted us to go out and have fun, especially after Noah but in the past three months that kind of gone to hell."

"A lot has been going on, especially in the last three months, with Noah and the election, you don't have to apologize."

Fitz nodded.

After their bath together, they dressed together though Fitz went to his office after and Olivia went back to their bedroom for a scheduled conference.

As she sat on the couch on her makeshift office with the tv on mute, listening to her lab assistants, from the corner of her eye, she saw a headline flash on the screen.

"MELLIE GRANT INDICTED FOR ATTEMTPED MURDER OF PRESIDENT GRANT, CONSPIRACY, AND 10 OTHER CHARGES."

Olivia closed her eyes and sighed.

"I'm sorry, I'm gonna have to call you guys back."

She hung up and immediately, and saw an incoming call from Fitz.

"I saw it." She said quickly.

"Can you come to the oval."

"Yeah, I'm on my way."

She closed her laptop and walked quickly to his office. When she arrived he was pacing while Cyrus, Esme and a few other staffers stood around him.

"Fitz?" Olivia called.

"This is a shitshow." He said, exasperated.

"Hello?" A man said through the phone on Fitz's desk.

"Yeah Bob, I'm still here, Olivia is here too," Fitz said, "Everyone but Vice President Beene leave."

Olivia walked over to Fitz desk.

"Liv, you remember my lawyer Bob."

Olivia nodded.

"How exactly didn't we get a head's up about this Bob? How the hell did New York Times know before we did."

"The prosecutor kept a tight leash on his team, I mean I thought the investigation was gonna last a least a year, I didn't get a single request for information-"

Someone knocked on the door.

"Who?" Cyrus asked.

"Sir, it's Rebecca, I have a copy of the indictment you requested."

"Come in." Cyrus said.

The young intern walked in and quickly handed cyrus a thick stack of papers.

"Livie baby can you read this, and tell me what it says." Fitz asked.

Olivia took the stack of papers and began flipping through. Fitz's lawyer had his team going through it but Fitz thought Olivia would be faster and a more reliable source to condense the information.

"Bob, I'm gonna call you back when I'm done here and I'm gonna need you to have a little more information for me, I need to know what's going on."

"I here ya, I here ya, we're working on it."

Fitz hung up and stepped over to Olivia.

"Come on baby, sit down."

"Okay" Olivia said as he walked over to the couch with him.

"Lauren!" Fitz called.

His assistant ran in seconds later.

"Can you get a spread of food up here, I'm starving."

"Yes sir." She said before she left.

"When did you find out?" Olivia asked as she read.

"A few minutes before I called you." He responded.

She nodded and continued reading for a few minutes longer then she was finished.

"I'm done."

"What?" Cyrus said. "Already?"

"Yeah..um...you're individual number three Fitz and based on what I read, Mellie is in pretty big trouble, they really know all they need to know to prove she's guilty of everything they accused her off."

"What about you, did it say anything about you?"

"No, nothing. Do you think they'll care about when we got together?"

"No, I mean it was after the shooting, whatever we did should have nothing to do with this." Fitz answered.

He leaned back against the couch.

"I really don't need this right now." He said mostly to himself.

"Did you speak with Gerry?" Olivia asked.

"No. He's in school, I texted him."

Cyrus paced by the resolute desk.

"I think you two should do an interview. After last night and now this, I just need you guys on camera eye fucking each other so the American people can know you two are solid."

"We are solid." Olivia responded matter of factly.

"I know that but they don't know that."

"We're going on a date later, I think that should shut them up about our relationship."Fitz replied.

Fitz desk phone rang.

He got up and answered the phone.

"Lauren put him through." He said into the phone. "What's up Bob, what do you have for me?"

"Hello Mr. President, so first let me say that I just confirmed that you and Olivia will be called to testify by both the defense and prosecution."

"Great, that's what I was worried about."

"Yeah but I after speaking to the prosecutors I know for a fact they know that you knew that she was involved in your assasination."

"That wasn't in the indictment."

"Yeah I know but they know for sure and it's going to come up at trial."

Fitz sighed.

"Okay, well you need to get over here with your team because phone tag isn't working for me, we need to discuss all this in person."

"Yes sir, I'll be there as soon as I can, I just need to be by the phone for a few more calls and then I'll be on my way."

Fitz hung up and walked back to the couch with Olivia. "So apparently they know that I knew about Mellie's role in the assasnation."

"I figured." Olivia responded.

"Also we're both gonna be called as witnesses for the defense and prosecution."

Olivia was quiet for a moment before she responded.

"If defense wants us in the stand, it's to question us about our relationship."

"Yep."

Fitz reached over and held her hand, "we'll figure this out baby, I'm sorry."

She'd been a little despondent since she walked into the office, it wasn't hard to guess that she was upset about everything that was happening.

"This is not your fault and honestly, I don't know why you're so worked up, you didn't do anything wrong. It'll be annoying to have to go through all this, especially if they find out about us but I wouldn't worry about that because they can't prove anything, even if they say you visited me at my apartment, even if they have phone records, they can't prove anything more than a friendship and if they do find out who cares, we're married now."

"She's Gerry mom."

"Who tried to kill you or at the very least, was complicit, if she was successful, I would've never met the love of my life and I would've never given birth to our gorgeous baby boy and Gerry would've been stuck with that monster and left without you."

Olivia leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips.

"She deserves everything that's coming to her."

Fitz nodded and gently stroked her cheek.

"You're right, I just, I feel like if I throw her to the dogs then I'm a shitty dad."

"You aren't, you're an amazing dad, to Gerry and to Noah."

"I'm also trying to be careful about how I treat her because I wouldn't want you to think if anything ever happened between us and we weren't together anymore that I'd ever treat you that way."

"I don't think that and I never will, you've been very kind to her considering everything she's done, it's kind of annoying."

Fitz chuckled and let out a breath of air.

"Okay, so I mean I'm still not excited about us being called to testify but...uhh...I'm sure we'll be fine."

"We will." Olivia said in agreement.

Fitz took her hand and kissed it, then seconds later a kitchen server walked in with a trolley filled with food. The server laid the delectable brunch food on the coffee table in front of the couch and then excused himself from the room.

"Mmm..this looks delicious." Olivia said as she grabbed a slice of avocado toast.

Fitz reached over and grabbed a strip of bacon.

"Cy, can we have the room." Fitz said as he ate his bacon.

"Oh god, please before you two start just tell me if you're going to do the interview, please, do it, I'm begging and I never beg."

Olivia thought it over for a few seconds and decided to do the interview.

"We'll do it."

"We will?" Fitz asked.

"Yeah...I mean I do feel bad about walking out of your inaugural ball last night so maybe this will make up for it."

"This morning and last night made up for it...not that I was mad at your or anything." Fitz said with a smile.

Cyrus rolled his eyes.

"I'll book it and I'll have Esme back with talking points for the interview."

Cyrus headed to the door then stopped.

"I think it's time you showed Noah to the world, he's america's baby and you haven't officially showed him off."

"No." Olivia almost screamed.

"Come on Liv, he's a cute baby, he's the perfect distraction to all this Mellie drama."

"My baby will not be a political sideshow for you, I'm not putting my baby out there so that creeps online can take his picture and make memes and say nasty things about him, that's not gonna happen."

"Yeah, I agree with Liv." Fitz said as he poured himself a cup of orange juice and grabbed a belgian waffle from the platter on the table.

"You always agree with Liv." Cyrus said snarkily as he left the room.

Olivia rolled her eyes and smiled as she reached over to the table and grabbed more food.

"I have to go breastfeed Noah in 28 minutes, my breasts are filling up." Olivia said as she gently squeezed her breasts to feel how full there were.

"I'll come with you, I don't know, I kinda miss him already, usually I don't miss im this much until lunch time."

Olivia chuckled and shook her head.

"I think you might be worse than me."

"Olivia no one is worse than you, you and that baby are like telepathic twins, you always know what's going on with him, you're like a baby whisperer. It's weird but...I couldn't have asked for a better mother for Noah."

He leaned in and kissed her softly and smiled.

"You make me so happy Olivia and I'm glad we're at a better place, it feels like things are back to normal with us and normal with us has always been amazing."

"You say normal but at my next doctor's appointment, you'll be acting like a crazy person again." She joked.

"I swear, I'm gonna be better."

He held both palms up as he surrendered.

Olivia kissed him again. "Baby steps."

They sat eating until it was time for Olivia to breastfeed Noah. Fitz followed her back to the residence. They took Noah from the nursery across the hall from their bedroom and brought him to their couch to feed him.

As Olivia undid her button down shirt and unhooked the front of her bra, Fitz placed a bib around Noah's neck and then laid Noah in her arms.

Olivia looked down at him lovingly as she slipped her nipple in his mouth and he began drinking.

"He's so perfect."

"Yes, he is." Fitz said as he gently stroked Noah's hair. "Yes, you are Noah, oh yesh you are."

"Do you think I'm right to not want to show him off?" Olivia asked.

"I think there is no right or wrong, it's just what you think is best and if you think that not showing him is best for him then you are right."

"Do you think it's best."

"I think you're trying to protect him so yes, they barely have pictures of him, in fact I haven't really seen any at all of him in the press."

"Even without pictures of him, I go online and they call him a half-breed, and a mongrel - as if we're in the fucking 1700's or something."

"You know better than anyone to ignore that stuff."

"It's easy when it's me but when it's my sweet, innocent little baby...well..it's a little harder to ignore even if rationally I know that I should."

Fitz chuckled.

"Mama bear, I like it."

"Yes well I don't know, being a mom is nothing like I expected but everything that you said."

"So I was right?"

"To love someone in such an intense way, like it's your heart outside of your body, I thought I couldn't love anything or anyone more than I love you and then I got him, it's not more love, it's just a different type of love, it's like it's more unconditional both ways I want to protect him, I want to be everything he needs, I want to make the world better for him...I don't know..it's kind of-"

"-consuming?" Fitz answered with a smile.

Olivia reached over and held his hand. "Yes, consuming and sometimes I wonder if I'd love him this much if he weren't your child, like my love for him is because he's apart of you."

"No, it makes you human, if I had a kid with a random woman right now, I wouldn't feel the same way I did about that child, the way I feel about Noah because well we conceived Noah out of love. I remember being so excited when you took that iud out that I wanted to burst even though the flu had knocked me out that week and then when we started trying-" Fitz stopped mid sentence reminiscing on the memory.

"It was amazing, wasn't it." Olivia said as she blushed at the memories.

"And then watching him grow inside you and seeing your body change and feeling him kick and then seeing how much you went through to bring him into the world."

Olivia squeezed his hand gently.

"How much we went through baby, we."

"We." Fitz corrected.

Olivia switched Noah on to her other breast.

Fitz's cell phone rang and he answered.

"Cy, I'm with Livie and Noah, when I'm done burping him I'll be right there."

Fitz hung up.

"Are you ready for this interview, first with us both since Noah was born."

"Yeah, I'm ready."

After feeding Noah, they dropped him back to the nursery and went to the oval office to begin prepping for the interview Esme had scheduled in a few hours. When they were finished prepping, Olivia went back to their bedroom to finish her conference call while Fitz had a few public events on his schedule he had to attend.

A little later in the afternoon, they met in the Lincoln sit room in the residence, after Olivia had done her hair and makeup and changed her clothes. She wore a fushia pink pants suit nude pumps and she wore her in a slick, high ponytail.

When Fitz saw her, as usual she took his breath away, it was something he could never get used to. She was such a rare beauty, he never seen a woman who looked like her, with her combination of features, her big eyes, her high cheeks and her full sexy lips. She was perfect.

"Livie, baby...you look beautiful." He walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek as he grabbed her ass discretly. "It's fucking on tonight." He whispered in her ear.

She blushed. "Stop Fitz, people are gonna see."

Kimberly Mitchell walked over to Olivia and Fitz and shook both their hands.

"Thank so much for sitting down with me, President Grant and First lady Grant."


	3. Chapter 3

Olivia and Fitz sat down in the couch opposite to Kimberly and her cameras. She angled her body slightly towards Fitz and rested her hand on his knee. Cyrus and staff didn't need to coach her on how to behave with Fitz, if anything, they tried to coach them not to be too affectionate because it might come off as inappropriate on camera.

"Thank you for tuning into our interview with President and First Lady Grant." Kimberly began. "Today seems like quite a busy news day, but before we get to that, I want to know and more importantly America wants to know, how is baby Noah?"

Olivia smiled.

"He's amazing, he's healthy, he's happy, he's chubby, he's just this amazing little person that I can't believe that Fitz and I created."

"We're enjoying him so much," Fitz added with a smile.

"This is your first joint interview since you welcomed baby Noah home but it was a pretty rough delivery, the entire country saw you fall on that stage First Lady Olivia, we heard the president begging you to wake up, to breathe. How do you feel looking back at that?"

"I don't remember anything after a passed out and I never watched any footage of the moment because I knew it would be took painful, to see Fitz so scared. Looking back, I don't know how to feel, I guess I haven't really processed it yet, it was so random but out of that 'incident' I guess I don't know what else to call it- our beautiful son was born, I'm just grateful that we both made it out alive. Fitz always tells me he doesn't know what he would have done if things had gone different, I don't know I think he's more scared for me than I am for myself."

Kimberly nodded sympathetically.

"How terrifying was that for you, Mr. President?"

"I had an easier time getting shot in my head than I had waiting for the doctors to tell me that my wife and my son were okay."

"Fitz, don't say that." Olivia gently scolded with a smile.

"She hates when I say that." Fitz joked.

"You haven't officially introduced Noah to the world, there are no pictures of him except for a few paparazzi pictures that barely reveal his face, is this on purpose? Are you uncomfortable with revealing your son to the world."

`"Well in a word, yes. We just want to protect him from the world as long as we possibly can."

"How is your other son Gerry dealing with the new baby?" Kimberly asked.

"Well, he's not my other son, he's just my son and he's been doing really great with Noah, he really likes to burp him, everytime he knows Noah's been fed, he shows up to burp him. He loves it."

"How does your son feel about the news against his mother today, I mean merely the accusation that his mother tried to kill his father must be difficult."

"With respect to my son's privacy, I won't go into that."

"Your ex-wife was charged with attempted murder, what was your reaction when the charge were announced sir?"

"In the interest of our son, I have nothing to say publicly about the charges filed today."

"Did you know the charges were coming?"

"No, I did not."

"There are reports that you knew that your wife was involved in your assasination attempt. Do you have any comments?"

"I have no comment on rumors."

"If Mellie Grant is found guilty, will you pardon her?"

"I think that entirely premature and given that the trial hasn't started yet it's not something I have given consideration to nor do I plan to."

Kimberly turned to Olivia slightly so she was facing them both.

"Fresh off your inauguration Mr. President, rumors are swirling about your marriage after a clip surfaced of First Lady Olivia Grant walking away from your after what seemed like a heated exchange on the floor of the inaugural ball?"

Olivia smiled a fake generic smile just to hide how much the question annoyed her even though she was prepared for it, Cyrus warned her not to react but she couldn't help it.

"So I guess I take issue with your framing of that question.." Olivia began. "There was no heated exchange-"

"-You two seemed to be discussing something." kimberly said slightly cutting Olivia off.

"So discussing something, isn't the same as a heated exchange and I didn't storm away, I didn't cause a commotion, there was no fight."

"What were you two discussing?"

"I don't know that it's anyone's business what we were or weren't discussing. I don't know know...it's just hard for me to understand, it really is, people seem to feel this entitlement to inappropriate personal details about our lives, outside of what I think it acceptable."

"What do you believe is acceptable, first lady Grant?"

"How is your marriage, Kimberly?"

Fitz fought a smile off the corners of his lips.

"I don't know that that's an appropriate question." Kimberly responded.

"You're a public figure, not the first family but you are a household name and even so, my question was inappropriate."

"I understand your point but with the job of the president, comes a different level of intrusion by the press."

"Just because something is normal, doesn't mean it's right.

"Well said." Kimberly said.

"And with all that said, I would still like to say this; I love my husband. I am in love with my husband, irrevocably, consumingly, wholeheartedly. The feeling I get when I wake up everyday, besides the love of my life isn't a feeling I even knew existed until I met Fitz."

Olivia turned and looked at Fitz.

"The feeling I get when I see his gorgeous smile with his perfect teeth." Olivia said with a smile.

Fitz chuckled and shook his head.

Olivia turned back to kimberly.

"There is no trouble in our marriage, the rumors are false."

"Thank you for clearing that up."

"Our pleasure." Fitz responded with a smile and before Olivia could react, she felt pain and grabbed her temple.

Fitz stood up quickly and pulled off his jacket and put it over Olivia's head as he laid her down on the ground.

"Is she alright Mr. President?" Kimberly asked in a panic, "what's going on?"

Fitz didn't answer, he just sat beside Olivia, holding her. They agreed that while she had an episode, she would squeeze his hand so he'd know it was she was conscious without freaking out and checking her pulse every second.

Cyrus knew the drill whenever Olivia had a migraine, he walked over to the camera crew and quietly began taking them out of the room, shushing them and ignoring their questions as they went and then he turned off the lights in the room. What they didn't know was that the camera crew left the camera on and recording.

Fitz sat rocking Olivia gently, he couldn't see her face because his jacket covered her but her body was especially rigid.

He wanted to tell her it would be okay, that she was strong and it would be over soon but the sound would only hurt her more so he moved his jacket slightly from her forehead and kissed her.

After a few minutes, she wasn't squeezing him so tightly but he but felt her gag. He looked to for a waste bin and found one across the room, he laid her head flat and quickly grabbed it and brought it back over to her. When Olivia realized she had a bucket beside her, she vomited in it as Fitz rubbed her back.

She leaned up and took a breath after she finished throwing up, Fitz reached into his jacket and used his handkerchief and wiped her mouth and then kissed her.

"Are they getting worse, because it looks like it's getting worse."

"It's not getting worse." She said softly.

"Livie please be honest with me?"

"I'm being honest, it's just that after what happened, now I'm scared, I used to just let it happen but now I have to fight it because I feel like if I don't fight it, it'll kill me."

"Oh my god." He began.

"Stay calm Fitz, I'm better."

He sighed and palmed his face.

"Fitz, just- I'm fine okay baby, I'm fine."

She kissed his cheek.

"Can you help me up."

She still felt dizzy.

Fitz stood and then took Olivia's hand and helped her up.

"Where did everyone go?"

"Cyrus knows the drill, once you were down we got them out of the room so they didn't disturb you plus I don't really want them to see that."

Olivia nodded.

Fitz took up the waste bin with her vomit in it.

"No, Fitz I'll take that, it's disgusting."

"Olivia." He scolded.

"Fine."

They both headed to the door. Fitz held it open for her and then walked out behind her. Cyrus was in the hallway with the camera crew and staff.

"Liv, how are you feeling?" Cyrus asked.

"It's passed, I need to go lay down."

When Fitz heard that, he handed the waste bin to Cyrus and swept her up into his arms, honeymoon style.

"Fitz, I'm okay?"

He kept walking with her in his arms back to the residence. She rested her head against his chest as they walked and closed her eyes.

When Fitz got to their bedroom, he laid her on the bed and took off her shoes.

"Can you bring Noah please." She asked.

Fitz nodded and walked across the hall to the nursery and brought Noah back to her and laid him beside her on the bed.

He heard a knock on the door.

"Now is really not a good time." He said loudly. He was looking for the heart monitor to attach it to her chest.

"Dad?" Gerry called.

Fitz sighed.

"Come in Gerr."

Gerry opened the door and walked in.

"Dad, I saw your text and I was calling you."

"Sorry, we had an interview and then Olivia got a migraine, my phone was off."

"What's going on with mom..I mean...did you know this was gonna happen?"

"No, I found out right before I texted you."

"So, what are we gonna do?"

"There's nothing we really can do, except wait and watch this unfold."

"Did you speak to mom?"

"No."

Gerry walked closer.

"Olivia, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just needed to rest."

Fitz reached into the nightstand and took out the heart monitor and attached it to Olivia's chest.

"Livie, I'll be right back, I'm gonna go talk with Gerry."

Olivia nodded as both Fitz and Gerry walked out of the bedroom. She turned and kissed Noah as she got comfortable in the bed.

Once they were in the hallway, Fitz closed the door.

"How are you feeling with all this news?"

"Dad, honestly, I don't care, if she did it then she should go to jail, it's not like I'm gonna miss her."

"I know how you feel about your mom. I know how you've always felt about her, I understand." He pulled him in for a tight hug and kissed his head. "But whenever you change your mind, if ever you change your mind, there's no shame in reaching out to her."

Gerry chuckled.

"Probably won't happen but I'll keep an open mind dad."

Gerry gave Fitz a small smile.

"Maybe I'll visit her in prison….or wait you're not gonna pardon her, are you?"

"Probably not...unless that's what you want. Honestly it would be your decision."

"Yeah...no."

Fitz chuckled.

"I guess we have our answer."

Gerry wondered why Fitz seemed sad.

"Dad why do you try so hard to make me like her?"

"Because Gerry, I spent most of my life hating my father. Of course in the end, he deserved it but all that energy hating him and resenting him, it took more out of me than it did him."

"Mom is kind of a monster, don't you see that? It's just because she's a woman, if it was my father who tried to kill my mother instead of the other way around no one would be asking me to give him a chance."

"Gerry, I think I'm more so trying to raise you with compassion, that's the only reason I'm taking it easy on your mom, it's just because of you. I don't want you to see me being horrible to her but…." Fitz said with a sigh. "Maybe that ship has sailed, you're old enough to understand how complex this situation is."

"Yes I am and I'm on your side dad, if mom had her way, I would have lost you and then I would have been stuck here with her and I bet she would have still ignored me."

Fitz nodded.

"Lucky for us Olivia was there that night to save my ass huh, both of our asses."

Gerry chuckled.

"You picked good dad, Liv's the best."

"Of course you think so after she gave her Mercedes for your birthday."

"I still can't believe that you won't let me drive it." Gerry said with a frown. "Liv is the best though."

"Don't tell her that too much, she might finally realize it and leave me." Fitz said with a chuckle.

Gerry laughed again.

"I'm coming to hang out with Noah later."

"Okay."

Fitz watched as Gerry walked down the hall, unfazed by the Mellie situation. He turned back into his bedroom and saw that Olivia was asleep on the bed. Noah was still up, kicking and cooing.

"Hey buddy, mommy fell asleep and left you."

Fitz loosened his tie and pick Noah up from beside Olivia and kissed his chubby cheek.

"Hey chubby butt."

It was Olivia's nickname for Noah and he'd found himself calling Noah that name as well. He brought Noah back to the nursery so he could take care of Olivia. He cleaned her face with makeup wipes to remove her makeup because he knew she always did that before sleeping and then he took off her jacket and pants.

As he was removing her pants, Olivia shifted slightly and opened her eyes. He didn't realize until her heard her chuckle when he pulled her pants off.

She reached up and felt her face and realized he wiped her makeup off as well.

"You take such good care of me." She said as she blushed.

"How are you feeling?"

"Good...fine.. I guess. You brought Noah back to the nursery?"

"Yeah, just now."

She sat up against her pillows.

"Are you gonna go back to the oval?" she asked.

"You know I can't, not even if I wanted to, Cyrus is taking care of everything though."

Fitz folded her pants and then sat on the bed beside her.

"How are you feeling, are you tired? Hungry?"

"Both but I don't really want to sleep anymore, I just want to grab something to eat?"

"What do you want?"

Olivia took a moment to think.

"A bacon cheeseburger, you know the one Randy makes with the mozzarella cheese and avocado. The one I ate almost every other day when I was pregnant?

Fitz smiled and nodded and picked up the landline and dialed down the kitchen.

"Can you tell Randy to whip up that bacon cheeseburger Olivia likes….yeah...same way she always takes it…..Livie baby what do you want to drink?"

"Umm...I'd love a beer but I can't so I'm gonna just to lemonade with the strawberries that he does."

"Strawberry lemonade." Fitz said into the phone.

"Actually, just make two ...yeah...of everything...fries Livie?"

"Yeah, with the rosemary and olive oil."

"Yeah, the rosemary fries ...thanks."

He hung up and then laid beside her on the bed. Olivia got up.

"I'm gonna get Noah."

Fitz jumped up. "It's okay, I'll bring him back."

Fitz went and got Noah and brought him back beside Olivia on the bed. She loved to lay on the bed with him for hours, just watching him.

Once Noah was in between them, Fitz kicked off his shoes and finally relaxed.

"I think it was a mistake running for reelection."

"Fitz…"

"Liv, I can't focus on anything but you, I don't want to be at work. I can't believe I signed on to do this another 4 years, I should've followed my gut and not run again. When you came back from Iran and you were in the hospital and I wanted nothing more than to be with you every single second of the day but I somehow kept getting pulled away for meetings and briefings, I knew that didn't want to do it anymore."

"Fitz you can't quit your job just to babysit me all day, what will you do when I go back to the lab?"

"Go crazy." He said with a chuckle.

She leaned over and kissed him.

"I think you're right where you need to be, I can understand why you feel that way, I have mixed feelings about going back to work when I have Noah here."

Olivia looked down and smiled.

"My widdle chubby wubby bubby."

Noah laughed and kicked his legs.

"Why are you so cute Noah, why are you so handsome? Mommy and daddy and your big brother are obsessed with you."

Fitz chuckled.

"I spoke to Gerry earlier."

"Yeah? How is he feeling?"

"He could care less and I honestly don't know how to feel about that."

"I think that he's emotionally intelligent and you should trust his feelings and let him work through them himself. Depending on what happens at trial, we'll know how to move forward."

"Yeah, I just don't want him spending all his energy hating her like I did big Gerry because we all know how that worked out."

"Yeah, that's not good but don't pressure him either."

"Yeah, I'm not, I don't really want to influence him either way so I probably won't bring it up again, I'll wait for him."

"Yeah, that would probably be best."

They waited in bed together, entertaining Noah until the food was delivered by on of the kitchen staff. After they ate together Fitz had to go back to his office to take care of business.

He was gone for a few hours but when he returned, Olivia and Noah were still in bed, though now they were both changed into pajamas.

"You guys bathed without me huh?" Fitz said as he pulled off his jacket.

"Well, I bathed, I just gave Noah a little wipe down, we don't want to try out his skin with too much bathing at his age."

Fitz chuckled.

"Okay, you guys look comfy, let me wash off then I'll join you."

"We're waiting for you daddy." Olivia said with a smile.

"Don't call me that, you know what it does to me. I'm slightly embarrassed."

Olivia chuckled.

"Go!"

Fitz walked quickly to the bathroom to shower.

"Don't watch the interview without me!" He yelled as he stripped and stepped into the shower.

Fifteen minutes later, Fitz was dressed and joined her in bed.

"Okay, let's watch this bullshit."

Olivia rolled her eyes and turned on the TV to the first news channel she could find.

Just then, their landline rang.

"If it's important, they'll come and get me." Fitz said as he made himself comfortable against the pillows.

"What's going on?" The sound came from the tv, it was kimberly's voice.

The headline read.

They both watched the footage of Fitz rocking Olivia silently on the floor.

"They left the cameras on?" Fitz asked aloud, though it wasn't really a question.

"Oh god, here we go."

Olivia sat up.

"They got all of that?"

The landline rang again, that's when Olivia finally picked up, she knew it was Cyrus who was still for all intents and purposes functioning as Fitz chief of staff even though that was no longer his job.

"Cyrus, we're watching it now, I didn't know they got all of that."

"Those bastards left the camera recording. Where is Fitz- can you get him over here?"

"Honestly Cy, it's not that big of a deal, Fitz is staying here in bed with me and Noah, just do whatever you want to do to deal with it."

"Liv-"

"Goodbye Cyrus."

Olivia hung up.

"It's honestly not the end of the world."

Fitz sighed.

"I know, I know."

Olivia turned off the tv and turned to face him. Noah was sleeping and snoring so lightly it was almost inaudible.

"Let's talk about something, anything." She began.

"Umm...I think we should start figuring out where we want to live after I leave the whitehouse so we can buy our first home together."

"That's a great idea, I know you're a california boy but I'm a new york girl, so what do we do?"

"I'll live whereever you want me too, it's not like I'm gonna be doing much after I get out of this place anyway."

"I think for work, New York would be better for me. We could buy a nice penthouse apartment with a nice view of central park and that could be our life for a little while."

"That almost sounds quaint." Fitz teased as he leaned over and kissed her.

"Ready for your doctor's appointment tomorrow?" Fitz asked.

Olivia smiled.

"I knew you were gonna start. I'm ready and I'm going back to work next Monday. I need to get back in there. I was thinking that I should bring Noah with me? What do you think?"

"I don't know, don't you think it's better to have him here at the nursery, how will you focus if he's there with you?"

"I won't." She said with a chuckle. "It's hard being a mom, I have to get back to work but I don't want to leave him."

"What are you going to do about the lecture Mit wants you to conduct?"

"I really want to do it but I don't know, I don't want to put too much on my plate."

"Well, I'm not thrilled about you being all the way in boston because if anything happens to you I'll go crazy but I also think you'd really love it."

"Yeah, I like lecturing, everyone is so fascinated with me and they hang on to my every word, it makes me feel special."

Fitz chuckled.

"Ahh so it's all about your ego huh?"

"A little bit yea."

He leaned over her and kissed her neck.

"Mmm.." She chuckled and bit her lips.

Fitz stood and gently took Noah from in between them and laid him in his bassinet then kissed his cheek and went back to Olivia.

"Where were we?"

Olivia pulled him in between her legs.

"You were doing something with your mouth on my neck, I can't really remember though, jog my memory a little bit." She teased.

He smiled and leaned down and kissed her neck, sucking and nibbling just enough to make her moan.

She began pulling down his pajama pants and then unbuttoned his flannel shirt and pulled it off his arms.

"You are so fucking hot." She said in between kisses now. "You're perfect. Everything is perfect."

Fitz took her hands and pinned them above her head and kissed her again then stopped.

"Are you sure you're okay to do this?"

"I'm more than okay."

She opened her legs wider.

"I just want my husband to make love to me. That is all I want."

Fitz reached under her silk nightgown and just slightly pulled her panties to the side. He rubbed his thumb gently over her clit and then slipped his index finger inside her to feel how wet she was. When he removed his finger, he dipped down between her legs and began licking her pussy.

"Fuck!" She said with a gasp.

He pulled her legs open wider and flicked his tongue against her clit.

"Right there, right there, right there-" She sucked in her breath and closed her eyes. "Fitz!" She moaned.

"Mmmm.." Fitz hummed as he licked and sucked her.

Her legs trembled around him as she grabbed into the sheet.

"baby-I'm cumming." She said breathlessly.

He kept pace and continued as he rode out her orgasm. When he leaned up and looked at Olivia, she was laying with her eyes closed but she had the most blissful smile on her face.

He chuckled and leaned down, she still had her legs spread open with her beautiful vagina in full view. He kissed her right there in between her legs and then kissed down her thigh.

"Fitz?" She called.

He crawled on top of her and slowly slipped his penis into her vagina. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, holding her as he kissed her and thrusted. Olivia wrapped one arm around his neck and with her other hand she cupped his cheek.

"I love you so much…" She moaned in between kisses.

"I love you too ...you are my entire life."

They came together and then Fitz collapsed on top of her, breathing heavily to catch his breath.

"Fuck." He said exasperatedly as he eased off her.

Olivia chuckled, his cum was slowly dripping down her butt.

Fitz pulled her against his chest and spooned her then he stomach growled.

"Are you okay?'

"Just hungry, I ate the bacon burger but that was hours ago. Did you eat anything while I was gone?"

"Yeah, rosemary lamb chops. It was really good."

He sighed and sat up. "I need it."

"I'm going to bed."

She turned to her side and closed her eyes.

Fitz grabbed his clothes from the bed, got dressed and headed down to the kitchen for food while Olivia laid in bed almost asleep.


End file.
